Dealing With It
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Sequel to Bella's Early Change. Bella deals with her change, her powers, and her thirst. Sh edeals with Jacob, again. And, she deals with a new coven memeber as well.
1. Chapter 1

HEY!! This is 'Dealing With It', the sequel to Bella's Early Change. I hope you like it. It's about Bella dealing with everything that has to do with being a vampire, helping another deal with the change, and, of course, Jacob again. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it!! (I OWN NOTHING!)

--EdgeofDarkness

Chapter One: Shopping

I groaned as Alice pulled up outside of a huge store. I didn't _want_ to go shopping, but she had insisted it was going to be good for me. Yeah right.

"Bella, at least _act_ like you want to be here, okay?" She said as we got out. I sighed.

"Yeah, ok." I lied. Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

He hadn't let me out of his sight for any length of time since we had 'made up' at his parent's house in England. That was five months ago.

"It will be all right Bella." He said soothingly. I smiled as we walked behind Alice and Jasper to the entrance of the mall. The only Cullens not here were Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and Rosalie.

Actually, Rose and Emmet were the only ones who hadn't seen me after my change.

"Edward, are you sure I should be this close to so many humans? I'm into even a year old yet!" I said. Edward smiled as we walked into the mall.

I froze. I was assaulted with all types of smells. I shook my head. I would have thrown up, if I could have. It was disgusting. I could smell the trash, the bathrooms, the pet store, the food, and the people. The smell of blood was the worst though.

It was so sweet, overpowering al the other scents…Edward kissed my forehead, moving in front of me to block out all other smells.

"Bella, its okay. It's okay. You'll be fine." He said softly. I nodded weakly.

"Okay, let's go to JC Penney's first." Alice said, leading us away. I nodded and let Edward guide me to the store.

'_**I hope I don't get caught shop lifting.'**_ I whipped my head around as I heard the voice. A girl was walking past me, and she looked a little guilty.

"Edward, did she just say something?" I asked. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"No." He said. I frowned and then stopped short. I almost ran into Alice.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked. She turned around quickly, and thrust a shirt at me.

I looked at it, and laughed. It was a cute shirt, I guess. It was a light blue, and it had a little kitty cat on it, bit it was, like, an extra small.

"Its cute, but its _way_ to small." I said as I put it back.

"Fine."

'_**I hope Brett doesn't think I'm fat.'**_ I froze.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I looked around. I saw a girl with a boy, and she obviously liked him.

"Edward, did that girl just…think anything about a guy named Brett?" I murmured, too low for anyone but him, Alice, and Jasper to hear.

Edward frowned. "Yes. She just thought 'I hope Brett doesn't think I'm fat.' Why? Did you just hear what she thought?" He asked me.

"I…I guess." I said.

"You can here others thinking too?" Alice asked, with a look of obvious displeasure on her face.

"Wait, if you can hear thoughts, what am I thinking?" Jasper asked as he came up beside Alice. I looked at him, and shrugged. I couldn't hear a thing.

"You were wondering if she really can read minds." Edward said.

I laughed. "Honestly, I didn't hear a thing." I said. Alice frowned.

"Really?" She cocked her head to the side. "What _exactly_ did you hear?" She asked.

I sighed. "Well, first, when we were coming into the store, I heard a girl say 'I hope I don't get caught shoplifting' and then I heard that girl say, 'I hope Brett doesn't think I'm fat'." I said.

They were all silent.

"Maybe she only hears hopes?" Jasper asked.

"Or fears." Edward said.

"Maybe. We could always test it, you know." Alice said. She grinned a predatory grin at me.

"Alice!" Edward and Jasper said in a scolding tone.

"Actually, it's a good way to test it. I mean, if you make some one afraid, they're going to think that they fear something. Or if you give them a hopeful situation, they'll hope about it. You know?" Jasper said. Alice nodded, beaming.

"Yes. But I don't think we should do it by scaring them!" Edward said. Alice laughed.

"Okay, fine! We'll do it later though, because I see a cute shirt that would go great with Bella's hair!" She said as she dragged me toward a rack of clothes. I could hear Edward and Jasper chuckling. I turned and scowled at them, even as Alice piled clothes into my arms.

'_**Oh no! He's coming closer. What am I gonna do?'**_ I dropped everything.

"Edward." I whispered. He was at my side in a second.

"What?" He asked.

"Something's happening. A girl is scared because a man is coming closer to her. She doesn't know what to do." I said.

"I'll look for it…" Alice said, closing her eyes. In a few minutes her eyes snapped open.

"I see a girl in the alley behind the mall. A man is trying to rape her." Edward nodded, and before I knew it, we were leaving the mall faster than human eyes could track us. In almost no time at all we were out behind the mall.

'_**SOME BODY SAVE ME!'**_ A heard the girl scream it even as she thought it. I saw them then.

A big man had a hold of her arm, and one of his arms was wrapped around her waist.

'_**Oh God, I'm going to die**__**'**_ She thought as she cried. His lips went to her neck, and he bit her.

Edward and Jasper were on him then. They wrestled him to the ground, and Alice was joining in the fray. I ran to them too, but the man was up and running before I could get to them. I smelled him as he ran past, and my thoughts were confirmed. He was a vampire.

I knelt next to the girl, who was crying against the wall, and I pulled up fast. She had an open wound on her neck, where he had bitten her, and was bleeding. I turned away, trying to resist the smell.

Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me. "Calm down Bella." He murmured. I nodded.

"Edward, the venom's spreading. We have to get her back to the house." Alice said. Edward nodded.

"Okay. I'll take Bella. Can you carry her?" He asked. Alice nodded.

I looked around as we left. "Where's Jasper?" I whispered.

"Heading after that guy." Edward murmured. I nodded. We were silent as we got in Alice's car with the unconscious girl and Alice. We drove as fast as we could toward home.

Well, that was the first chapter of my sequel. What do you think? Please review! I love to hear…I mean read…your thoughts.

--EdgeofDarkness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Alexis

I watched as the girl's eyelids fluttered slightly. It had been three days. Three days since she had been bitten in that back alley. Three days since she had passed out.

She was pale. Of course she was. She was one of us now. Her face stood out against her raven black hair that spread all around it. I noticed it had purple high-lights.

"What are we going to do with her?" Emmet asked softly from the other room. He and Rosalie had come back after an urgent call from Carlisle.

They had, at first, been surprised to see me. But after I told my story to them, they understood.

Now, they were all discussing what to do with the poor girl before me.

'_**I died.'**_ I jerked my head up. She was awake.

"You're not dead." I said softly. She sat up and then fell back again, moaning in pain.

"Don't move so much." I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No." I said.

"What are you?" She asked as she carefully sat up.

"We, meaning me, my family, and you, are vampires." I said softly.

She was silent for a long moment. "I'm not dead then?" She asked softly.

"No." I said.

"Okay. My name's Alexis Brown. What's yours?" She asked as she sat up starter.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said. Just then, the door opened and Carlisle walked in, followed by the rest of the Cullens.

Alexis got a frantic gleam in her eyes, and she freaked out, getting up and rushing behind me.

"It's all right. They're my family. They won't hurt you." I said soothingly. She calmed suddenly, and I smiled up at Jasper.

"I'm Carlisle. This is Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. I believe you've already met Bella?" He said. She nodded. She was standing beside me now, although she looked too terrified to even move an inch forward.

"I trust Bella has already told you what we are?" He asked in his calm voice. Alexis nodded again.

"I bet you're thirsty." Emmet said bluntly.

"Thirsty?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, when you need to drink blood." He said, grinning.

She flinched. "I'm not killing a human." She said.

"Good." Esme said kindly, stepping forward.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked, suddenly confused. I was happy to see that she didn't move away as Esme stepped toward us.

"We're vegetarian vampires dear. We only drink from animals. Never people." Esme said softly. Alexis nodded.

Esme took another step, but this time Alexis jerked backwards.

"Leave me alone!" She cried suddenly. She started to fade from sight, and I freaked out and wrapped my arms around her.

"Calm down. We won't hurt you. We want to help you. We want you to be a part of our family." Alice said. She too had her arms wrapped around the partially visible girl.

Alexis nodded, and slowly became visible again.

"Okay, I think she should go hunting." Carlisle said. We all nodded agreement.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I agreed to go hunting with her. She didn't want to at first, but after a while she lost herself in it and killed a bear. I hunted to, as did Alice and Edward. After Alexis killed several more large animals, we returned home.

It was already pretty late, so Alice and the others retired to their separate parts of the large house. Alexis didn't really have a room, so she stayed in the small empty one next to Edward's room. Which was, of course, where I was staying.

"How are holding up?" Edward asked softly.

I shrugged as he played with my hair. "I'm fine, I guess. I just…" I stopped. I couldn't tell him _that_ no matter how much I wanted to…

"What?" He asked softly as he kissed my neck.

"I just…I miss Jake." I said. He stopped kissing me.

"Bella, they're werewolves…" He started.

I rolled my butterscotch eyes. "Yes, I know. They're werewolves. We're vampires. We're mortal enemies destined to hate and kill each other. But Jake isn't like that!" I said. He sighed against my neck.

"Bella, you know you can't go back there." He said softly. I nodded.

"I know." I said. I _did_ know that. But that didn't' mean I had to like it.

"Edward, could you come here?" Carlisle said. I knew he was downstairs, and that he was talking at a normal human level, but we heard him as if he was a few feet away. Edward sighed and left.

Soon after he left, the door opened again and Alexis came in.

"Alexis!" I said, a little surprised.

She smiled wanly. "Call me Ale, please." She said. I nodded. She sat on the couch next to me, and I smiled at her.

"How are you?" I asked.

She frowned. "Fine, I guess." She said. I laughed lightly.

"What?" She asked.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." I said. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm just…a little…drained I guess." I nodded my understanding.

"Yes, I felt like that too." I said softly.

"How long…how long have you been changed?" She asked.

"A few months." I said. She smiled at me.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. I paused for a moment. "Tell me about your life." I said softly.

She frowned. "Why?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Just curious." I said.

She nodded. "Okay. I'm seventeen. I…well, I never really had a dad. He left before I was born. And my mom…well…she was kind of…out of it all the time. She drank a lot. And, she died when I was eleven. So I was kinda on my own since then." I looked at her sadly.

"What did you do for money?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I worked at stores and bars…anywhere I could work really. I never had much money, but I got by." She said.

"Well, obviously you're very strong." I said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. She nodded at me.

"Thank you Bella." She paused, and looked away. "Can I hear your story, Bella?" She asked softly.

I smiled. "Of course." I said.

And then I told her my story. Family, friends, love, hate, vampires, werewolves, pain…I told it all to her. It was nice, telling some one who didn't already know.

So, please tell me wht you thought about it. And thank you to all who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Going Back

I smiled at Edward.

He looked at me warily.

"Edward…I was wondering…." I said, my voice sweet and innocent.

"What?" He asked reluctantly.

'_**Don't say go back to Forks. Please, don't.'**_ He thought. I frowned.

"Edward, I want to go back to Forks." I said quickly.

"No." He said softly.

I sighed. "Why!?" I asked.

"You know why Bella." He said, exasperated.

"Jake isn't a threat to me, Edward." I said softly.

"But the rest of the pack is!" He argued.

"Edward, Jake won't let anything happen to me!" I cried. I started pacing.

"Bella, you just can't take those chances with a werewolf! It was bad enough when you were human, but now they have a _real_ reason to fight you!" Edward shouted, angry. I had never made him that angry before.

"Edward, you can trust him!" I said.

"No, I can't Bella! I refuse to let you get close to him-"

"You refuse to _let me get close to him?_ I can take care of myself Edward!" I yelled.

"No, you can't!" He yelled back.

"Yes I can!" I shouted, my anger rising.

"Fine then! Go!" He shouted, growling at me.

"Fine, I will!" I growled back. I walked out of his room, and then I ran out of the house. It was about two, in the morning. I ran all the way to the airport. When I got there, I cursed myself for not having a passport or anything.

I walked up to the counter, where a normal looking guy was standing. He had to be about twenty three, which worked perfectly for me.

"Hi there." I said in a breathy voice.

He looked up quickly and said, "Oh, hi. How may I help you?" He asked, obviously eager to please.

"I need a plane to Washington." I said. He nodded.

"All right, I just need a passport…" I let a slow smile spread across my face.

"Can't we just…_skip_ that part?" I asked. I pulled him closer and batted my eyelashes at him. He smiled and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Oh…um….sure….." He said, handing me my ticket. I smiled at him and walked off.

I made it to the plane without anymore trouble. I wanted to barf from even putting an idea into that guy's head, but I couldn't, so it didn't matter.

I boarded my plane without problems.

And a few hours later, I was landing in Washington. I was nervous. I wondered if it was wise at all to go back. But I knew that if I wet back, Edward would be proved right.

I ran to Forks. More accurately, I ran to Jake's house. It smelled like Jake, but only like him.

I went up and knock on the door. It was a few minutes before my knock was answered, but when the door opened, I gasped.

It was Jake, but he looked tired and sad. His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying.

I hugged him before I could think of it. His arms wrapped around me, and I felt warm. His touch burned me, as it had before, but now it was cooler, more comforting than before.

"Oh Bella." He whispered.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked, a little afraid of what he would say.

" Oh Bella. Billy…he…he died." Jake whispered.

"Oh Jake, you poor thing." I murmured. I hugged him tighter. He started to cry, and we walked into his house. We sat on the couch and I rubbed his back as he cried.

"He die-died in his s-sleep. About a w-week ago." Jake said, hiccupping a he did.

"Oh Jake." I said again. I hugged him tighter. Just then, my damn phone went off. It was the new one that Edward had given me a few months back.

And, it was his ring tone.

"What?" I growled.

He sighed. "Bella, love, where are you?" He asked. He sounded worried, and tired.

"I'm in La Push. With Jake. Billy died. He…he needs me right now. Please, I'll come home soon." I whispered. I knew Jake heard me, but I wanted it said in a softer voice.

"Fine. But I'm coming-"

"No. Edward, stay in England. I'll be home soon, I swear. Please…" I was whispering again.

I heard him sigh. "Fine. Okay. But…Bella, I miss you. And, I love you." He said gently.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "I love you too. If Ale asks, tell her I went to La Push. She'll understand." I said. He said he would, and then I hung up.

"What, sis you get in a fight?" Jacob asked. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah." I said. Jake smiled.

"About me?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yeah. I wanted to come-"

"And he didn't want you to." Jake said, finishing my sentence.

I faked shock. "Its like you were there!" I said. We both laughed, even though Jake still sounded sad.

Just then, Emily walked in. The ruined side of her face still startled me a little, but not much.

"Oh my God Bella. Its really you…" She said, starring at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I came because I missed Jake." I said defensively.

Emily just shrugged. "Sam said he smelled a…vampire in the area, and wanted me to tell you about it." Jake nodded. I couldn't talk now. I was holding my breath. Emily, even if she smelled of wolves, was still human.

"I need to hunt." I blurted as I ran out of the house and deep into the woods.

Hey! I hoped you liked this one. I wanted to throw Jake into the mix again…and I did. So, please review. It might take me a little longer than usual to update, I'm feeling a little sick right now. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Waiting and Telling

(Edward's POV)

I sighed. It seemed as though I had been in this position just recently. Sitting, and staring at a wall. Thinking about Bella. But, I never stopped thinking of her anyway.

I remembered the last time we were apart. It was when _I_ had run from _her_. I had called Alice, and then gone to Forks.

_Flashback_

_I went to our old house first. But she wasn't there. Her scent didn't linger in the woods. It was there, ever so slightly, tickling my nose, but she was nowhere near. I searched every where but the land the pack of werewolves guarded._

_Finally, I gave up and left. I was so tired; I was in so much pain from driving her away, that I didn't know what to do. So I called Jasper. And told him everything. And then he told me that Bella was there, in England, with my family. I was so happy, that I left for it immediately._

My thoughts were interrupted by a tentative knock on the door.

I looked up, and it was Alexis.

"Where's Bella?" She asked softly. I sighed, and wondered how Bella knew the girl would ask for her.

"She's in Forks." I answered. I expected confusion, even though Bella had said that she would understand.

"Oh, I see." She said. "Um, in that case…um…never mind." She said, turning to leave.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

She turned to me, and she was starting to fade out. "Can you tell me your story?" She asked quickly. She was almost completely gone now.

"My story?" I asked. She nodded. I laughed and said, "Sure. Come, sit." I said. She nodded and came to sit next to me on the couch. She was slowly becoming visible again.

"You want to hear my story, hm?" I asked. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes. Bella told me hers…and I, I wrote it down…I got Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmet to tell their stories. I wrote them all down." She said.

"Why?" I asked, truly curious.

She shrugged. "Because Bella told me that human memories fade, even though her's haven't. So I figured that they should be saved, shouldn't they? So I wrote down your family's stories. I just need one more, and it's done." She said.

I nodded. "That's a good idea." I said. She smiled. "Okay. Well, I was born in 1903. I led a good life, I guess. Until the Spanish influenza came around. It killed my father, and my mother. And it almost killed me. But Carlisle was a doctor in the hospital where I was dying, and he saved me, because my mother asked him to. Shortly after that he changed Rosalie, and then Esme. And then Emmet was changed by Rose, and Alice and Jasper wandered in." I said.

She looked at me doubtfully. "That's it?" She asked. She sounded disappointed.

"I'm afraid so. I can't really remember much. Memories do fade." I said. She sighed.

"Okay…tell me about when you first met Bella." She said, her eyes alight with eagerness.

I laughed. "She's told you her version, hasn't she?" I asked. Ale nodded.

"Yes. But I want to hear yours." I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"All right. But it's not a good story. Not until the end." I said. She shrugged.

"So. Neither is mine. Go on." She said. I laughed.

"Well, I first met her when she first came to school. A girl next to her thought my name, and I looked up. Then I was startled because I couldn't' hear a single thought coming from Bella. And, I was also startled by how beautiful she was.

"She was in one of my classes, in the beginning, and had to sit next to me. I thought that was wonderful. I got to sit next to the new, beautiful girl. But, then I smelled her. Her blood was too sweet for me. I almost attacked her right there.

"But I restrained myself. She cowered from me, as most humans would do to a hungry vampire. And by the time the class ended, I was sure I was going insane from her smell.

"I tried to change my class, but she showed up in the same building, and again I had to leave. That night, I left. I ended up in Alaska. Then, I decided I wouldn't let her drive me out.

"I ha to hunt more often, or else I would fall prey to the siren song of her blood and kill her. But I didn't kill her, as you can see. I actually saved her, a few times.

"Once was when a van almost ran her over in the parking lot. And then she almost got killed and raped by three men in a dark alley." I paused as Alexis shuddered.

"I found her fascinating after that. She was just so….danger prone. I found I couldn't stay away from her. And then she discovered what I was, and she wasn't afraid. Or she was, and hid it very well. And then the most wonderful and dangerous thing happened. We fell in love. Or we realized we were in love.

"I loved her so much. It felt as if she had made me human again. My dead heart thrilled every time I kissed her. And I knew that we would be together forever. How else was I to be happy? And I saw that I made her happy, too." I stopped again.

"Why did you leave then?" She asked softly.

I sighed. "Jasper nearly attacked her. I couldn't stand it then, how much it hurt me to put her in danger by just being there with her. So I told her the darkest of lies. That I didn't love her anymore. And she believed me. And then I left. It was awful though. The pain grew too intense for me. I went back to see her. And I found her family mourning for her death.

"I wanted to die then. To join her if I could, or just not be alone. I was going to ask other vampires to kill me. But then Alice brought me to her. And I ran from the new Bella. Even though she's the same. Just less breakable. And, well, we got back together, ad here we are." I said, finishing.

She smiled. "Thank you Edward. Your memories won't be forgotten." She whispered, and then she was gone. I assumed she had left to write down my story. I smiled and then I sighed, looking at the clock, and again thinking of Bella.

As I always did.

Okay, so, what did you think? I feel like sht right now, but I just _had_ to get this chapter done. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Crying

(Bella's POV again)

I smiled at Jake's sleeping form. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Calm. Sad too, but not as much as when he was awake.

He stirred in his sleep, and I sighed. I turned to leave, and stopped again. I wanted to go back to Edward so badly. I missed him, even though he called often. I had been away from him for a week, helping Jake. I sighed again and left his house.

I hoped he would find my note. It was taped to the fridge, where he could easily see it.

**Jake-**

**I'm so sorry about Billy. Really, I am. But I have to go home. I'll miss you, and I'll try to visit again soon. Stay happy, for me.**

**-Bella**

I had wanted to say so much more, like how I hated not seeing him. But I knew that short and sweet would be the best.

I was leaving Forks, running. But I stopped when I smelled something familiar. It was Charlie. I turned and followed the scent. It led me back to a cemetery.

My father was kneeling on the soggy ground, in front of a fresh grave. I briefly wondered what they had buried, since I wasn't really dead.

"Oh Bella." My father whispered.

I froze, thinking he had seen me.

"My poor baby girl. You were so young….you should have lived. You should have graduated high school. Gone to college. Married a nice boy. Had a family. So many things…..and now you're gone." He whispered, his voice breaking as tears streamed down his face.

He sat there, for a while. Then it started to rain, as it did so often in Forks. He got up and left. I made sure he didn't see me.

After the sound of his cruiser had vanished from the air, I stepped toward the grave. It was my grave. I knelt down and traced the letters of my name with one hand.

_Isabella Marie Swan. 1985-2003. A friend, a sister, a daughter, and so much more. She died too young, but shall never be forgotten. May she rest in peace in God's holy land._

I could have laughed. I wondered who had done my stone. Maybe Charlie and Rene had just bought one, not knowing what to put on it.

My eyes started to sting, and I felt as though I was going to cry. But I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't let water fall.

I looked up, into the gray sky, and let the rain was over my face.

'_It must look as though I really am crying.'_ I thought as the water trickled down my face.

I smiled at the though. Finally, I could cry. I could let the rain be my tears, and the thunder be my sobs.

I stated like that for about an hour, and then it stopped raining.

Almost instantly, my phone rang. Edward, calling again.

"Bella…" He said softly.

I smiled. "Yes Edward?" I asked. I still felt sad, but now I felt a little better, knowing how I could cry.

"I miss you. I love you." He said gently.

I laughed. "I love you too. I'll be home soon. I'm leaving right now." I said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting, love." He said. We hung up, and I smiled up at the sky.

I made my way to the airport, wondering if Edward knew how to cry too…..

**A/N so, what did you think? Please, if I got the dates wrong, don't get mad. And I'm not religious at all, so I did my best effort with the engraving. I hoped you liked it anyway. Well, please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Vampire Hunter

I smiled as Edward opened the door for me. He wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I hate it when you leave." He whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"But you know I'll always come back." I said.

'_**I was afraid you wouldn't.'**_ I frowned at his fears.

"Why?" I asked. He sighed and smiled slightly.

"I almost forgot you can hear fears." He said softly as we went up to his-_our_-room. I was still frowning.

"Why would be afraid I wouldn't come back? Edward, I love you! I hated being away from you. I missed Jake, but of course I'd always come back to you." I said, a little angrily.

He chuckled. "I know. I was just a little worried…that's all." He said. I sighed.

"So, did you do anything interesting while I was in Forks?" I asked him. He seemed to think for a moment.

"Well, Alexis asked me for my story." He said. I smiled.

"And you told it to her? I didn't think you would have." I said. He frowned at me.

"Why not?" He asked. I shrugged. He sighed. "Anyway, did you do anything worth mentioning while you were gone?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I went to Jake's…" He growled and I laughed. "Grow up, Edward. As I was saying….after I left Jake's house, I saw Charlie." I was whispering now. I wasn't sure if he would laugh at what I did in the rain or not.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked softly. I smiled.

"Just don't laugh, okay?" I said. He nodded. So I told him about crying with the rain. He didn't laugh. I was glad he didn't. But he was silent for quiet awhile. "Say something, please?" I said softly.

H smiled at me. "I just…I never thought of it like that. Crying with the rain and the thunder…that's beautiful Bella." He said, kissing me softly.

I kissed him back. I was happy that I didn't get light-headed anymore, since I didn't; actually need to breathe anyway.

Our kiss ended abruptly when the front door slammed open. We walked to the stair way, to see what was happening. Hand in hand, of course.

It was Emmet. He was laughing his head off, and Rosalie was scowling.

"Idiot." She said angrily. Emmett's laughter faded.

"Oh come on, babe. It was funny. You have to admit that." He said, hugging her tightly.

"What was so funny?" Edward asked as we glided down the stairs.

"The world's largest idiot decided to play a prank on the town's vampire hunter." Rosalie said scowling.

Edward growled. "What did you do?" He demanded.

Emmet chuckled again and then said, "Oh, nothing much. I just drew a pair of fangs above his bed in red paint, and burned all his garlic and stakes and wooden crosses." Emmet said. He started laughing again.

"Why?" I asked, truly curious. Emmet just shrugged.

"I was bored." He said.

I sighed along with the other two. "What's going on?" Alexis asked from the other side of the room. Emmet quickly filled her in.

"That probably wasn't a good idea, Emmet." Alexis said.

I looked at her. "Why not? It was just a prank, its not like he actually admitted to being a vampire. And besides, the guy can't _really_ be a vampire hunter. Can he?" I looked around. Emmet was trying not to laugh, Rose was obviously trying not to hit him, and Edward looked angry.

"Well, actually, he is. Apparently he comes from a long line of vampire hunters. Some of them were like Carlisle's fathers." Edward said.

"How do you know that?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I _can_ read minds, remember. Within a few weeks of being here I had already read his mind and everyone else's when it came to him. They say he killed a real vampire last year." Edward said.

"See, that's why it probably wasn't the best of ideas." Alexis said. Emmet scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said.

Just then, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper came in.

"Really Emmet, you should be more mature." Alice muttered. I smiled softly, hiding it behind my head. Alice had apparently had a vision, and told the others about it.

Carlisle looked angry, which surprised me because he was usually so calm and collected.

"Emmet! Honestly, what were you thinking?" He scolded. Esme just look exasperated. Immediately, the whole roomed calmed down.

I smiled at Jasper.

"Really, a prank on the vampire hunter?" He asked in a calmer voice.

Emmet shrugged. "It was funny." He said again. I rolled my eyes at Edward, and he nodded.

"What if he comes snooping around here?" Esme asked.

Emmet smiled. "He won't. Why would he? We haven't acted like vampires." He said confidently.

Alice nodded he agreement, but her face was scrunched in thought, as if she was trying to find a vision.

"Yes, but we are the newest ones here. So obviously there would be some suspicion." Carlisle said. We all nodded. That made sense.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rosalie asked, glaring at Emmet.

"Nothing until we know what _he's_ going to do." Carlisle said. We all agreed, and went off to our own rooms to think or talk.

"Hey Edward?" I asked as we were once again sitting in his room.

"Hmmm?" He asked, lost in thought.

"I was wondering...could we go into town?" I wanted to see it, first of all, and I wanted to see how immune I was to blood.

He nodded absently, and I was afraid he wasn't paying attention. But he got up anyway and we headed to the front door. We left in his shiny silver Volvo. The rise was short, thanks to his speeding. I was pleased that I found I liked the dangerous speeds.

We stopped in a parking lot outside of a building that looked like restaurant, and smelled like a dump. I wrinkled my nose, and Edward laughed.

"You'll get used to it." He said, brushing his lips against my ear. I smiled and nodded, even if I didn't think so. Well, maybe I would get used to it, but not anytime soon.

We walked through the open stalls, showing their wares. I smiled. It was so…old fashioned.

I walked off as Edward chatted with someone, and stopped at a stall claiming to sell things that could protect the owner from vampires, werewolves, and witches.

There was garlic, and crosses, and all kinds of beautiful silver jewelry.

"May I help you?" Asked a bored voice. I looked up from a pretty silver crucifix, and smiled at the boy behind the table. He looked about eighteen, and he seemed bored out of his mind. He hadn't even looked up at me. His nose was buried in a magazine.

"Um, yeah. How does silver affect vampires?" I asked, feigning interest.

He snorted and looked up at me for the first time. He dropped his magazine. "Um….oh…I have no idea. You'd have to ask my dad." He said, blushing slightly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Your dad?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah. This is his stall. He's doing something 'more important' so I had to watch it. Not like we sell anything anyway." He muttered.

"So what, your dad believes in all this?" I said, motioning to the things on the table.

He laughed. "Does he believe? Hell yes. He's the 'official vampire slayer'. If you ask me, it s a load of bull." He said.

I laughed. I continued to look at the jewelry. I wanted to buy something, but nothing seemed right….just then I saw a miniature sword on a chain. In its pommel was a small gem stone.

"It's lovely." I said, picking it up so the red stone caught the light.

"Yeah, it is. The stone's called agate. It's not as flashy as ruby, but its still pretty." He said. I nodded, staring intently at the necklace.

"How much is it?" I asked softly, watching as it swayed in a breeze.

"Um…four pounds." He said. I nodded, and took the money out. I handed it to him, and he smiled at me.

"So, um…are you busy later tonight?" He asked me.

I was about to answer when Edward said, "Yes, actually, she is." I almost laughed at the poor boy's face.

'_**That must be her boyfriend…shit…'**_ He thought. I smiled at him.

"Well, good bye." I said. We turned to leave, and I clipped on my new necklace.

"That's a very pretty necklace." Edward commented. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said as we got into his Volvo.

He kissed me before he pulled out. "But not as pretty as you." He said lightly. I laughed as we sped down the road.

**Well, what did you think? I looked it up, and I might have done it wrong, but four pounds equals roughly eight dollars (7.39 to be exact). Well, anyway, please review! And I'm happy to say im feeling a lot better too.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Vampires Hear All

(This is a short filler chapter because I'm having a little writers block)

I smiled contentedly at Edward as we lay in his bed. It was around one in the morning. The blankets pooled around us. I wondered briefly how hard it would be to find all of our clothes. But then I just snuggled back into Edward's chest.

"It's odd…." I murmured. He was playing with my hair.

"What is?" He asked lazily.

"You used to feel so hard when I was a human." I said. He chuckled. I realized what I had said and slapped him lightly.

"I _meant_, that you're skin was like rock to me when I was human. Marble, actually." I said.

He smiled against my hair. "And now?" He asked softly.

"Now you feel…like people felt when I was human. Like regular skin." I said.

Edward sighed. "You used to be so soft. I was afraid to break you…but now I don't have to worry." He said, pulling me up so I straddled him.

I laughed and leaned down to kiss him. "That's why we waited." I said. He nodded.

"And I think we've waited long enough." He said. I laughed before he kissed me…

It was three hours later that a knock sounded on our bedroom door. Edward sighed and went to answer it, a pillow case wrapped around his waist.

It was Emmet, and he looked as though he was going to die laughing. I quickly covered myself.

"Man! You'd think you _just_ got married." He said, laughing so hard he doubled over. "You guys might want to...want to cool it. You'll…..you'll bake the….the wall at this point!" He said between woops of laughter.

Edward growled.

"Mind your own damn business." He said.

Emmet started laughing even harder.

When everyone can hear it, brother, it's everyone's business!" He said, falling over with his laughter.

I covered my face. How had I forgotten that my family could hear _everything_ we did? Hell, a human could have heard _most_ of what we did…

"It's not like I haven't had to listen to _all_ of you going at it over the years." Edward said, a smirk playing across his face.

Emmet looked up from the floor, still shaking with laughter.

"True." He said, before getting up and leaving. His laughter carried all the way up from the living room downstairs.

Edward slammed and locked the door, not that it would do much good in a house full of superhuman creatures.

He came back to the bed and sat on the edge. I sat up and pulled him back down again.

We lay there for a few minutes, just taking pleasure from being near each other.

"He's an ass." Edward said after a while.

I nodded. "True, but he's family." I said. Edward chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Too true there, love." He paused. "He shouldn't be one to say anything anyway. _He_ actually broke his sofa once." He said. I gasped.

"Well, it was him _and_ Rose, but still." Edward said. I shook my head. I turned around in his arms and kissed him once more.

"You know, if I was still human, the embarrassment would have killed me." I said lightly.

Edward smiled. "But you aren't human." He said, a trace of sadness in his voice.

I grinned wickedly. "I know. Because when I was human I could never do this…" I pinned his hands above his head and kissed a bite I had made earlier. He growled.

"You still don't get to do that." He said as he flipped me over, reversing our positions. I pouted, but then moaned as his teeth scraped my skin.

"GIVE IT A REST!" Emmet yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Ignore him, maybe he'll go away." Edward said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said as he kissed a line form my jaw to my collarbone….

**A/N okay, well, I hope you liked that one! As it says above, this is just a little filler because I'm having writers block when it comes to furthering the actual plot along. Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Slayer Pays a Visit

I frowned as I tried to find my jeans. The room was a mess, thanks to our 'night of fun' as I had mentally dubbed it. I was wearing some clean clothes, but I still wanted to know where the others all went. So far, I had found all of our clothes, except for Edward's boxers and my pants.

"Have you seen my pants?" I asked Edward as he walked into the room.

He put a finger to his chin in mock thought. "I believe I threw them under the sofa." He said, pointing to said couch.

I laughed and went over. Sure enough, there were my pants. And his missing boxers. I smiled and grabbed them, throwing them into a hamper.

"Thanks." I said, hugging him. He laughed again and hugged me back.

"Oh no, thank _you_." He said, nipping my neck. I giggled. Then he pulled back to look at me, and a frown crossed his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're thirsty." He said. I nodded. He smiled.

"Okay then, let's go hunt. I'm sure Ale could use the experience." He added. I nodded. He headed down stairs to find Carlisle and Esme, and I went into Ale's room.

"Hey Alexis." I said. She smiled up from her book.

"Hello Bella." She said.

I opened my mouth to invite her to go hunting, even though I knew she already knew about it, when I heard gravel crunching under boots. We both turned to look at her window.

It was a man. An old man, with white scraggly hair and a mean face. We exchanged a worried look.

"Bella, Alexis, please come here." Esme said from the living room. We got up and went to her. The entire family was there. I looked out the window, but he was too far to see just yet. I looked at the clock. It was ten at night. A little late for visitors.

Carlisle looked at us each in turn, and then said, "He is the vampire slayer." Edward stood up then.

"He knows we're really vampires." He shot a look at Emmet. "And he's come to confront and kill us." He said, sitting down next to me again.

Carlisle nodded. "So we could do one of two things. We could leave, or we could convince him otherwise." We looked at Edward and Alice.

Alice wasn't saying anything, so Edward said, "He's convinced we're vampires as much as he's convinced he's human." He said.

Alice linked rapidly.

"He'll set the house on fire. He wont even knock, just throw in a few flaming rags and such. The house will catch quickly. It will be gone before tomorrow at noon. And we will be in Alaska, with Tania." She said.

They nodded. We got up and packed our possessions. I was packing all of my clothes along with Edward's, while he was down stairs, moving his piano. I had packed up all of the things in our room, and moved them into the cars waiting behind the house.

We left shortly, the Piano some how tucked into Emmett's jeep. (Don't ask.) Edward, Ale and I rode in his Volvo. We were miles away before the house caught fire.

I looked at the faces of the people in the car with me, and I looked at the cars in front of and behind us.

We would run. We would go somewhere safe. But it didn't matter how much we ran. As long as we were all together, it was okay. As long as the Cullen clan stayed together, all nine of us, then we would be fine.

I put my arm around Ale's barely visible shoulders as we drove away.

'_**I hope Alaska is as nice as England was.'**_ Ale thought. Edward and I shared a smile.

"It will be. They're wonderful people." I said. Edward nodded.

We drove off to the airport. And to out new home. I knew I would love it there as much as anywhere, as long as I was with my family.

**A/N yes, that was the ending. Hate me if you must. I had to end it though…my other story needs my attention. I've been neglecting it…poor thing. Anyway, please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
